Abrázame como el mar
by ScachioC
Summary: Una decisión que podría haber cambiado muchos destinos como llenado varios espacios. ONE-SHOT leve mención de ReixNagisa & ReixHaru.


**Abrazame como él mar**

¿Que importaba ahora? tenía que liberar a Haru, lo sabía pero ¿porque era tan difícil? aquel amor que había sentido desde su infancia de una pura amistad se había vuelto un puro y apasionado amor descontrolable contra aquel que ahora se alejaba solo dejandole ver como su espalda se iba más lejos y cada vez más lejos para encontrarse con aquel de cabello rojo, sus manos no eran capaces de alcanzar aquella mano tan blanca y tan conocida para el, hasta que supo que ya no podría seguir intentando, hasta que sintió que nunca más podría alcanzarlo y le dejó ir aunque su corazón se aferrara aquella figura que se marchaba lejos.

¡Cuanto lo amaba! ¡cuánto deseaba poder ser lo que Rin era para Haru! ¡cuánto deseaba que aquellos sentimientos que lo llevaban a lo que haría le llegarán como para que el llegará a detenerlo! como deseaba ver esos ojos de un profundo mar observarle con algo más que aquella amistad de tierna infancia… pero ya no sería posible.

Caía sin control ni medida sobre aquel profundo azul que reflejaba tan serenamente aquel cielo decorado de estrellas y una hermosa luna, y sintió como la frialdad de este inmenso universo lo abrazó tratando de acallar su dolor, tratando de apagar aquel oxígeno de sus pulmones como aquellos movimientos serenos del mar buscaban entrar y arrancar su corazón para resguardarlo de tanto desamor que cargaba, a sí Haru le hubiese abrazado como él mar, envolviendo su cuerpo, viendo los peces y la luna nadar a su alrededor, quizás solamente así… si se fusiona con el agua podría abrazar como en sus sueños él cuerpo de Haru, si hubiese sido agua hubiese podido sentir la pasión de Haru, hubiese podido haber estado siempre a su lado y Haru nunca se alejara de él y no tendría que saber la pasión de sus sentimientos y tampoco hubiese tenido que sentir como le abandonaba.

Si solo hubiese sido agua… hubiera abrazado a Haru como él mar.

Una pareja de enamorados caminaba en una noche llena de estrellas por la orilla del mar, observaba cuán brillante y serena se encontraba esta, tomados de la mano se dirigían a pasos silenciosos a aquellas piedras que magia poseían para conceder deseos a aquellas personas de sentimientos puros.

Tomados de la mano como si fueran a ser separados de un momento a otro, expresando en sus ojos lo que él corazón no era capáz de decir se acercaron silenciosamente a aquellas rocas, con la misma serenidad de su entorno, donde yacían los sueños y deseos ofrecidos como conchas de la orilla,ella fue la primera en acercarse y depositar la concha siendo él él segundo en dejar aquella concha para pedir en plegarias lo que no podían pedir en voz alta. Una vez terminado fueron ambos alejándose silenciosamente con un amor nuevo naciendo entre ellos.

Desde la distancia él podía escuchar las plegarias, siendo él mismo él encargado en cumplir cada uno de los sueños y deseos de cada persona que iba a pedir de su favor, observando fielmente cada noche a la misma hora y escuchando silenciosamente aquellos que pedían de su ayuda, sin siquiera él tener la capacidad de escuchar su propio deseo cumplia aquellos que no podían hacer, para que ellos no terminarán como él….

De vez en cuando volvía a caer como pago de su acción, siempre observando a las estrellas y luna desaparecer entre un profundo azul y luego sentir el peso en sus pulmones, como su corazón se detenía dolorosamente, como su cuerpo caía rendido ante él peso descansando en aquella suave y profunda arena, pudiendo casi escuchar aquellas aletas de los demás seres en aquel espacio tan frío y vacío y ver entre la inconsciencia las burbujas escapar de su nariz como de su boca.

Sus dos hermosos ojos verdes no se cerraron nunca, porque lo quería así, recordar hasta él último momento la razón del porqué aquellos sentimientos tan dolorosos lo hundían a lo más profundo de aquel lugar que le gustaba a Haru….

_Tachibana Makoto a sido reportado como desaparecido el lunes de la semana pasada , ambos padre y madre del joven declaran que su hijo se marchaba po días pero que nunca lo habría hecho una semana levantando así las sospechas de su desaparición la policía tomó cartas en el asunto después de que pasarán 6 días de su desaparición por el riesgo que se tomaba de que volviera antes de lo previsto, pero ante lo no sucedió se le declara desaparecido, fuentes indican que la última vez que fue visto fue caminando en la noche hacia la playa para luego posteriormente desaparecer. Hasta el momento no ha llegado más información sobre la desaparición. En caso de que haya visto algo por favor contacte a los padres o diríjase a la comisaría para declarar él número será expuesto en la parte posterior derecha de su pantalla, cualquier ayuda será de suma importancia para él camino del caso._

Todo el grupo quedó sumergido en un silencio, lo sabían, habían sido los únicos capaces de saber que Makoto había desaparecido, Haruka y Rin de seguro no estaban enterados, un día después de que Makoto se había ido a la playa que habían tomado él viaje para ir a estados unidos a mejorar sus habilidades en natación y poder convertirse en nadadores serios recién volverían en un año a Japón, pero ellos que estaban de frente con la noticia se sintieron desfallecer, sería algo que estarian sólidamente dispuestos a callar, al menos hasta que Haruka le preguntará sobre él en persona y no estuviera ocupado en convertirse en alguien de fama.

Nagisa miró con los ojos llorosos a Rei que le miraba con la pena marcada en sus ojos, con cuidado abrazo delicadamente al menor que necesitaba de él en ese momento mientras que Gou y Miho eran abrazadas por Goro quién contenía fracasadamente las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos…

- ¡No es momento de llorar! ¡¿acaso no escucharon?! ¡solo desapareció! - gritó con una tristeza profunda Rei llamando la atención de todos como de aquel que lloraba en su área segura. -ellos dijeron que solo desapareció… - susurró luego con tono más bajo agarrando fuertemente la mano de Nagisa quien miraba y asentía convenciendo a los demás quienes se secaban las lágrimas para tratar de asentir.

y así fue como ellos se organizaron para buscarlo en la playa, lo buscaron de día y luego de noche, hasta que un día todos miraron hacia el mar, sin siquiera mirarse todos corrieron hacia él mar y nadaron más adentro y más adentro hasta que por instinto comenzaron a bajar, agradecian la capacidad de sus pulmones como algunos tubos de oxigeno prestados por él ex profesor del Grupo de natación, hasta que llegaron a ese lugar no tan hondo y lo vieron allí, como si fuese sido ayer que lo hubiesen visto, ahí con los ojos sin brillos mirando más allá de sus personas, como si pudiera ver a alguien, con aquella mano estirada tratando de alcanzar a esa persona, él mar era como si hubiese inmortalizado la escena de su muerte, allí inerte siendo detenido por las algas y algunos corales que habían crecido alrededor de sus piernas y torso.

Salieron y la noche ya había caído, todos ya en la superficie comenzaron a llorar y a gritar desgarradoramente… no podían creer que aquel él más amable había… muerto.

Pasaron 4 años Rei y Nagisa veían como sus hijos corrían por la playa de allí para allá con Gou quién se había ofrecido para ser la madrina, lo que quedaba del grupo siempre iba a dejar tributos a la tumba de Makoto o como otros le decían la deidad de los deseos puros, él entrenador andaba como si fuese siempre joven tratando de conquistar a aquella maestra que los años no le habían afectado, todos reían, habían aprendido que Makoto siempre le hubiese gustado verles felices, a pesar de todo, siempre había un motivo para estar feliz aunque la lluvia fuese fría y callese como cuchillas en la piel.

Llegaron en aquel lugar donde se veneraba a Makoto y dejaron ahí sus flores como su comida, al fin y al cabo él mar se las llevaba como si fuese a entregárselas al mismísimo Makoto, Nagisa siempre miraba con felicidad la tumba de Makoto después de todo sentía que él había sido él que le había ayudado a traer a criaturas tan hermosas a la vida, y que también le había acompañado cuando Rei tenía que dejarle para ir a trabajar, pudo casi jurar que lo había visto sonriéndole cuando miraba el jardín o incluso cuando estaba dando a luz y el estaba ahí temblando por la sangre pálido y nervioso pero seguro y algunas veces no podía creer que aquel Makoto que se había lanzado al frío y solitario mar fuese la misma persona que se asustaba de la oscuridad y de la soledad.

Al final Makoto había dejado una carta para Haru pero que deseaba que nunca la leyese, que si la encontraban que la quemarán pero la curiosidad fue más grande que la de un gato, y la otra carta que expresaba las disculpas públicas como las disculpas a sus sere s más queridos y cercanos y claro un montón de dinero para que no se complicarán en reunir dinero por su suicidio.

La carta que había escrito para Haru, estaba llena de lágrimas, y sentimientos, una carta que expresaba él apasionante y puro amor hacia Haru, y casi un testamento de todo lo que le gustaba de Haru, luego explicaba por qué no le había contado de sus sentimientos, que le hubiese gustado llenarle de mimos, que no le hubiese soltado, lo prometía la luna y las estrellas, y tambien pedia disculpas por su repentina desaparición, y que pedía perdón por su repentina cobardía y muerte, explicaba las razones a su vez de su abrupta decisión, el daño que le hubiese podido causar a su querido Haru si seguía vivo, si este aceptaba o no sus sentimientos, que tenía una terrible obsesión con él chico de ojos de mar hasta él grado de querer encerrarlo y no dejarle ir nunca más y que por favor no leyera la carta.

Pero Haru nunca llamó y tampoco preguntó por Makoto, hasta que pasó un año y Haruka llamó para decir que no volvería hasta dentro de muchos años más pero nunca mencionó a Makoto en su conversación, y todos inesperadamente se sintieron tan frustrados por él difunto, se sintieron tan tristes tan solos y pudieron imaginarse a Makoto sonriendo desde el mar como si hubiese predicho aquello, como si hubiese esperado que no lo hiciera, como si ya se hubiese preparado para él dolor que él sabía que vendría. Y desde ese entonces Haru dejó de llamar perdiendo todo contacto con el. Nagisa y Rei se casaron y al año después tuvieron un hijo para la alegría del pueblo que lloraba la pérdida de alguien como Makoto, desde ahí mucha gente le servía tributo al muchacho que se había sacrificado por él amor.

Hasta que un año Haru volvió, no avisó a nadie quería que fuera sorpresa, iba a confesar en ese mismo viaje sus sentimientos hacia Makoto, habían sido tantos años en él que había pensado en sus sentimientos hacia Makoto y como se los haría saber no sin antes descubrir si ya había formado una familia porque si era así no le diría nada, camino con sus maletas, era un nadador de fama mundial, pero él sabía que su nado no era perfecto sin Makoto a su lado y todos opinaban lo mismo, que le hacía falta algo para hacer que su nado fuera él camino al cielo.

Fue a su casa y dejó sus cosas, su casa estaba llena de polvo y óxido y más que algún que otra marca de abandono, dejó sus maletas e hizo él aseo todo él día, cocino y luego todo quedó como nuevo, se acomodó de nuevo, era exquisito estar en casa, había sido un gran y largo viaje que había confundido sus sentimientos, que ridiculo había sido al pensar que le gustaba Rin y por haberse confundido había dejado a su verdadero amor lejos, abandonado en su pasado, pero que siempre estuvo allí latente.

La noche había caído y no podía esperar más para ir a ver a Makoto, así que apresurando su paso corrió hacia la casa de este pero comprobó que no había nadie, quizás se habían cambiado de casa, no se arriesgaría a ir a visitar a Nagisa o a Rei o a cualquier conocido, quería darle primero la sorpresa a Makoto, quería verlo solo a el y decirle que le amaba y que le obligaba a hacerse responsable, pero por más que lo buscaba no lo encontró en ninguna parte, su último lugar era la playa aquella playa que ambos visitaban juntos cuando él menor lo exigía.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió tan rápido como pudo y allí vio un grupo de personas dejando luces en el mar, quizás entre ellos estaría Makoto y con la ilusión en su corazón llegó hasta él grupo que le miraba sorprendido, allí estaban Nagisa, Rei, unos pequeños que tenían los atributos de ambos, la familia completa de Makoto, Gou, él ex entrenador de natación Goro y Miho, era una ceremonia privada, estaba rindiendo culto a alguien pero ¿a quien? .

- Haru-chan - dijo impresionado Nagisa mirando como él otro trataba de recuperar el aire mientras buscaba con la mirada a una persona entre su grupo.

- Respira un poco - dijo Rei acercándose al nadador.

- Haru-chan, estas tan grande y guapo Makoto estaría orgulloso de verte - dijo la madre de Makoto con una mirada de pena marcada en su rostro al igual que toda la familia Tachibana y los presentes.

- … ¿Makoto? - fue lo único que salió de sus labios al no verle.

Todos bajaron la mirada y se quedaron callados, hasta que él padre tocó el hombro de Haru quién no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía hasta que fue conducido a una parte donde estaba una pequeña estalagmita con él nombre de Makoto oculta entre las rocas para que el gobierno o la municipalidad no la sacara y allí habían varias conchas y flores, Haru se quedó de pie observando una y otra vez él nombre grabado en aquella lápida, con él corazón hecho trizas, ni él mar que ahora acaricia sus pies podían aliviar aquel dolor que hundía su alma… su makoto había muerto.


End file.
